english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Marsden
Jason Christopher Marsden (born January 3, 1975) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Spunky Spencer (ep76) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Paco, Scooby-Doo Robin (ep51), Speedy *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Antonio (ep25), Young Max Tennyson (ep31) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Flash (ep8) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2005) - Alex (ep1), Jack (ep4), Kevin (ep4), Lucky (ep1), Matt (ep4), Rusty (ep3) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1988-1990) - Cavin (eps30-50) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Max *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Mungo *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Tino Tonitini, A MacQuarrie Brother (ep38), Bobby Roy (ep10), Colby, Creepy Jack (ep28), Director (ep27), Expert#1 (ep14), Hippie Guy (ep31), Luke (ep27), MacQuarrie Brother#1 (ep38), MacQuarrie Brother#6 (ep38), MacQuarrie Brother#7 (ep30), Man (ep25), Mr. Peachy (ep23), Nail, Rhett (ep21), Rudy (ep37), Secret Service Man (ep23), Skateboarder#2, Skateboarder#4 (ep33), Sly (ep35), Stefan (ep8), Vendor (ep35) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Kovu (Announced) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Garrett Miller *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Hipster (ep24), Lieutenant (ep12), Scientist#1 (ep35), Skwydd, Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Thad (ep48) *Justice League (2001-2004) - Snapper Carr *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Fingers, Minion Guard#1 (ep9), Spinning Terror (ep20), Water Guard (ep32) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Danger Duck, Keyboard Man, Pilot#2 (ep14), Robo-Amigo (ep18) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2004) - Cumber (ep7), Geek Boy (ep7), Lon (ep7), Machine Voice (ep13), New Kid (ep13) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Horbert Feist (ep30) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Teenage Clark Kent *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Guy#1 (ep32), Huan, Settler (ep20), Spirit Aye-Aye *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - News Guy (ep33), Ollie Osnick/Steel Spider (ep33), Weird Kid (ep38) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Cop, Doctor, Doctor, Thomas Wayne, Youth 2 *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Max *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Nermal/'Ramone' *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Nermal/'Abnermal' *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Max *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Kovu 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Max *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Nermal *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Mungo 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Jonah Hex (2010) - Bartender, Young Man Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Spirited Away (2002) - Haku Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Worker *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Ajantis *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Cernd *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Jessie *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Kachinsky *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Rosh Penin *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Brejik, Dustil Onasi, Furko Nellis, Igear *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Aerin, Anoriath, Courier, Delacourt, Gwilin, Mikael, Onmund, Sven *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Chester, Male Shopper *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Iceman/Bobby Drake, Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Chase Young 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Kings Messenger A, Pirate B *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Noel Kreiss *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Pater Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2016. Category:American Voice Actors